


Happiness is a Hot Bath

by LdyBastet



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Kau loves bath times with Arbitro.





	Happiness is a Hot Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _shower/bath_ square on my card for the Season of Kink challenge on Dreamwidth. Please note that the pairing in itself is a bit of a warning...
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Togainu no Chi and all the characters in it are owned by Nitro+CHiRAL. I'm only borrowing them. No disrespect intended and I'm not earning any money from writing this. No persons, either real or fictional, was hurt in the writing of this story.

"No, no, Kau! Don't--" Arbitro stopped abruptly and sighed when Kau sniffed the corpse on the street. 

It smelled of stale sweat, fear, and fake tags. And blood, of course. Corpses always smelled of blood when Gunji was the cause of their death. Kau thought that they must look very messy. When Kiriwar had got to them first, the scent was usually a little less, the pool around them smaller, but there might also be a little less of the body itself left behind... 

Arbitro sighed behind him. "Oh, look what you've done! You have blood all over yourself!"

Kau slowly lifted one of his hands and sniffed at it. It was wet and smelled of blood too. He turned his head towards his Master, before he turned his body around and crawled over to him. He hadn't meant to get himself dirty... He knelt by Arbitro's side and tilted his head against Arbitro's hand. When he got a small pat on the head, Kau sighed happily. It was always a treat when his Master took him out for a walk, even if it was only to check on the scene of what might have been a fake Line production lab. But now he was looking forward to when they got back to the mansion - there might be a bath in Kau's immediate future.

Arbitro fussed over him as soon as they returned. Kau was ordered to stay absolutely still while Arbitro got him out of the harness and the tight leather trousers. Kau could hear the sound of water splashing into the tub in the back, the scent of Arbitro's favourite bath oil. All the while, Arbitro was complaining about the state Kau was in, but Kau knew that he wasn't angry with him. He just wanted to keep Kau away from blood and gore if he could, wanted to keep him clean and free of filth. 

"Into the bath with you," Arbitro said, and Kau went into the bathroom to slip into the hot water, waiting for his Master to join him. 

A gentle touch to his face, and then the blindfold was removed. Kau shivered slightly. He felt strangely naked without it, he was so used to it almost always being there. He wondered briefly what his Master saw when he looked at him. A scarred boy, or did he actually see the masterpiece that he claimed that Kau was? Any doubt Kau had dissolved as soon as Arbitro got into the tub with him and began washing him off. 

The sponge was soft and fluffy, full of sweet-smelling soap that washed off any trace of the blood that Kau had accidentally crawled into. Kau relaxed against Arbitro's shoulder while he leaned over Kau in the bath. His entire body was washed, and if Arbitro took a little more care to wash some parts of him, Kau had no complaints. The soft touches sent shivers of pleasure through him, and silent sighs escaped him whenever he felt Arbitro's fingers glide over his skin. The piercings on his torso was cleaned as well, every one of them sending warm waves of arousal through him until he thought he was going to come apart. 

"You naughty boy," Arbitro said and chuckled, brushing a finger over Kau's erection. "So pretty..." Kau turned his face towards him, smiling when Arbitro kissed his forehead. "So needy..."

Kau nodded, his hands gripping the rim of the bath tub tightly to not grab for his Master. He longed for more, longed to be grabbed and used, as the pretty plaything that Arbitro had created for himself. But he mustn't try to hasten his Master, he knew that. Arbitro would take him when he wanted to, and not a second before that. But there was nothing to stop Kau from trying to seduce his Master a little. So he breathed against Arbitro's neck, licking and kissing the skin, made the raspy, unvoiced sighs that counted as moans, and pushed his hips up against Arbitro's hand. 

"Ah, you little devil..." Arbitro's voice was low and breathy, signs Kau knew meant that he was getting aroused. "You're delicious." Arbitro shifted to sit behind him, and there was his proof - Arbitro's cock was hot and hard as it was pressed against Kau's body. 

Arbitro finally closed his hand around Kau's cock, and Kau gasped. _Please_ , he wanted to say. _Please, do with me whatever you desire!_ But he knew he didn't need to. Arbitro knew him so well, knew exactly what he needed... His hand gave him so much pleasure, and Kau's breathing was fast and shallow, betraying just how close he was to coming. But would his Master let him come already, or would he stop just in time, or maybe just tell him to hold back while still pushing him towards orgasm? Bath time was always different, never the same. 

This time, Arbitro didn't stop, didn't tell him to not come... "Let go," Arbitro whispered instead. "Give yourself completely to me."

Kau inhaled sharply, his body tense, arching like a bow in the warm water, then the pleasure seemed to explode, sending a jolt of bliss through his entire body. He wasn't even aware of coming all over Arbitro's hand and into the water. He would always be Arbitro's, always... 

"Such a good boy. My beautiful Kau..." A hand brushed the hair out of his face, and soft lips were pressed against his forehead. Kau smiled up at his Master. He felt warm, relaxed, loved. And he knew that this had just been the beginning of a long evening.


End file.
